


[Fanart for Wait & Sea] Tony & Steve as Corbin & Del

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fish & Chips!AU, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Wait & Sea by Lenalena</p>
<p>Tony is undercover as Corbin Porter and Steve is undercover as Del Porter; the two men have to pretend to be newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait & Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127) by [Lenalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena). 



> So this is a fanart for Lenalena's fanfiction. (I made it into a sort've cover like style lol) It is mainly just showing my interpretation of Tony as Corbin and Steve as Del.  
> Lenalena wanted to see what I would come up with and I really hope they are not disappointed! T.T
> 
> Please enjoy my fanart and if you like it, go over to Lenalena's fic because it is AMAZING!!! Seriously read it NOW. 
> 
> Thank you!:)
> 
> P.S. I plan on adding more fanart for this fanfiction! :D
> 
>  
> 
> It may look slightly rushed. Since, I am in the middle of moving and I wanted to get it done; because, I have been putting it to the side for waaaaayy too long!  
> Sorrrrrryyyy!!!!!!!!! *cries for all of eternity*
> 
>  
> 
> *UPDATED: I fixed some obvious flaws and added Tony's earring and Steve's silver medallion.  
> I realized the resolution of the pic isn't very high (its 300dpi I thought it was good enough when I first made it) so for the next drawings I'll make the resolution better! Cheers!


	2. NSFW: Nipple Pierce Play at Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I ended up drawing Steve's nipple piercing after all! ehhehehe *blushes*
> 
> I upped the rating to mature. Since, though there isn't any full on smut it is still a sensual scene from [Lenalena's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena) [Wait & Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3134167) : specifically the pool scene from [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3134536).
> 
> Also, after how the last fanart of the selfie didn't turn out so well (I am remaking one that will be so much better!) I decided to give anyone who wanted to see NipplePierced!Steve some eye candy lol XD  
> This is my first time drawing anything NSFW and I hope it's not an epic failure! @.@
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Yes I realized the sunglasses are suppose to be on Steve and not Tony lol~~  
>  ~~I will fix that later/someday in the future. :P~~  
>  ~~So for now pretend they're on Steve XD~~  
>  ~~UPDATED!!: The balance has returned to normal and the sunglasses (though a different style lol) have returned to their rightful wearer! :D~~
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATED ONCE AGAIN! (2018/02/27) I just remade this fanart and I find it so much more acceptable! I really hope people enjoy the new Steve & Tony nipple play fanart! It was a little embarrassing to draw (just like the first one); but it was also really flipping fun! I sure do love Steve's orange skin lol Also, please ignore how though Steve is wet from the pool, his hair is not. It's all the gel in it, I swear! It works like a protective barrier hahaha
> 
> I am removing the my previously drawn fanart from AO3 but if you want to take a look at it (even though it's not too good sorry) you can check it out [here](https://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com/post/151534794767/so-these-are-the-rest-of-the-fanarts-except-a) on my tumblr! :D


	3. Blindfold Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony teaching Steve some sensual education. ;)
> 
> A fanart for [chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3264818)  
> of Lenalena's fic Wait & Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so another fanart already! :P
> 
> This fanart is from the blindfold scene at the end of [chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3264818) of [Lenalena's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena) fic [Wait & Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3134167) !
> 
> It was such an intense scene and I just had to draw it. I went for a gray scale palette except for Steve's orange skin lol. Tell me what you think!
> 
> I hope you all like it! :3
> 
> Also, I rearaged the chaper order so that it correlates better with the order of the story. :)


	4. Snapchat Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfie Snapchat Photo of Steve & Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So this is one of the planned fanart for Lenalena's SPECTACULAR fic [Wait & Sea.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3134167)  
> It features the scene in [Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3342269) of the fic (So this might be spoilers for those who haven't read it yet--Why not? Go read it now!--or haven't gotten that far into it yet.  
> This particular scene I thought was adorable and it's one of my faves! I so do not do it justice. *rolls around in puddle of tears*
> 
> ~~So this fanart took waaaaaayyy longer than planned cuz Tony's hair (It's not floofy! Noooooos!) and Steve (as a whole. My Gosh! He looks so weird) were giving me trouble.~~  
>  ~~I seriously cringe every time I look at it...I really hope that is not your reaction lol~~  
>  ~~The bg is also incredibably simple looking. *sighs* And as for the snapchat aspect of it, I have never used snapchat; so if it's not all that accurate, I blame google. :P~~  
>  ~~But I finished it anyway. Yay! Though a second more simplistic version of this fanart is to come; since, I still don't like this one all that much. lol Maybe I'll use a different art program since I'm not used to the one I used for this; which is probably why I gave up and uploaded this. T.T~~  
>  UPDATE!!!* I redid the Selfie fanart (finally lol) and I actually like it this time! yay! I am replacing the old one but if you wanna see its dreadfulness, you can find it on my tumblr [here.](https://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com/post/151534734282/so-these-are-the-first-2-fanarts-i-did-for)
> 
> But anyway...feel free to comment and give your opinion and (if it is worth it lol) kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you. Bye! :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


	5. Kiss in Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at drawing the beautiful kiss from [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3342269) of [Wait & Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3134167).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So I thought I should add another fanart for Lenalena's wonderful fic!
> 
> I know I was unable to portray fully the beautiful kiss from [chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3342269). But I still gave it a go!  
> I hope you like it at least a little bit! :P
> 
> Also, I used a simple app on my phone to make it so I kept it rather simple. So, I unfortunately or fortunately (however you like to think about it) left out the "dead babies" behind Tony's head! Lol hahaha
> 
> If you haven't read the fic I once again prompt you to go read it! It is AMAZING!
> 
> Click the link to read [Wait & Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127/chapters/3134167) you know you want to! :D
> 
> *UPDATE: I added another picture from the same scene!  
> I tried out a different coloring palette and the "camera view" is on the other side of the couple! Also, as the first fanart (of this scene) is when they first started their make-out session lol, the second fanart is when things started getting a little more steamy! ;)  
> It's my first time drawing a kiss that's deeper than a chaste pressing of lips; cuz I have a hard time drawing it without making it look like they're eating each other's faces like zombies sooooo yeah I hope this fanart doesn't look like that! XD hahaha And if it looks kinda awkward, I apologize. :P  
> I hope you like it! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!! :3
> 
> Also, I now have a [tumblr](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) ! Check it out if you wanna! ;)


End file.
